


Laptop Flop

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: In which the Pines family tries to convince Ford to get a laptop.





	Laptop Flop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on Tumblr.

Ford was furious. To expect such a betrayal, and from his own family, no less!

“I said no!” he thundered. “I am not putting one of those gizmos on our boat!”

“But you really need a laptop, Grunkle Ford!” pleaded Mabel. “We missed you guys so much! It’d be so much easier if we could chat online.”

“Yeah, it’s hard to keep up with you two when Stan keeps forgetting to mail us postcards,” added Dipper.

Even _Stanley_ , of all people, was getting in on the act. “C’mon, Ford,” he said. “The kids said they’d help set everything up. You wouldn’t have to touch a thing!”

“You too, Stanley?” Ford replied darkly. “How much did they bribe you to go along with their scheme, anyway?”

“About five bucks and the last slice of cake,” Stan answered.

Ford raised an eyebrow. “That cheap?”

“Look, Sixer, the kids have been bugging us about it since we got back. I couldn’t resist _forever_. I’m not made of stone, y’know.” He paused and took a bite out of his cake. “Although that would be pretty cool. And anyway,” he added, “haven’t you been complaining about how I play your dumb nerd games? You could play with someone online, or whatever.”

“Yeah, Grunkle Ford! You could play with me!” said Dipper.

Ford sank onto the table and rubbed his forehead. It was true: Stan _did_ have a tendency to be a sore loser every time they played Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons. It would be nice to play a game or two with Dipper, or (more likely, thanks to Dipper’s sleep and schooling schedule) Fiddleford. And, as much as he didn’t like to admit it, he missed the kids, too, on the boat. A chat with them every once in a while wouldn’t hurt.

He sighed. “Alright, I suppose. I’ll try it out.”

Instantly, Dipper and Mabel’s faces lit up. “Yaaay!” cried Mabel.

“You won’t regret it,” said Dipper, grinning.

Ford suppressed the urge to grumble. _We’ll see about that_ , he thought.


End file.
